memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Pakled
, a Pakled male.]] :"We are smart." ::- Grebnedlog ( ) The Pakleds were a heavyset humanoid species native to the Alpha Quadrant. To the casual observer the Pakleds appear to be intellectually challenged, especially in their verbal skills. However, they proved to be more cunning than they appeared, and sometimes used their innocuous appearance to deceive other races. Overview The Pakleds' own technology (and, it seems, their intellectual development) was significantly less advanced than that of many other spacefaring races. They were driven by their unwillingness to develop technological knowledge on their own, desiring to instantly gain the power that other cultures enjoy. They therefore tried to acquire technology from other species, generally by theft. ( ) It has been askedhttp://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Avoid_weasel_words who?how such a technologically and intellectually primitive species could have left their home world. In 2365, a Pakled transport first encountered the in the Rhomboid Dronegar sector 006. The ship, named the Mondor, had sent out a Mayday because their ship was broken and they wished to acquire new technology. They were offered assistance by the Enterprise, who lent the Pakleds their chief engineer, Geordi La Forge, to help fix their ship. The Pakleds kidnapped La Forge, but eventually returned him after the Enterprise demonstrated its "force" with a harmless pyrotechnic display involving the Bussard collectors. ( ) In 2366, a Pakled trade ship rescued Lore after he had drifted in space for nearly two years. ( ) ]] In the search for the Duras sisters, Lursa and B'Etor, in 2370, the USS Enterprise entered the Kalla system, which lies within Pakled space. ( ) In late 2370, the Pakleds crossed the Demilitarized Zone to supply the Cardassians with a shipment of retro-viral vaccines. ( ) Pakleds frequently visited Deep Space 9 and were likely to be found at Quark's or on the Promenade. When Major Kira was paying Kubus Oak a visit in DS9's holding cell, a Pakled was seen in the background, sitting in another cell. ( ) Two Pakleds visited Deep Space 9 during the strike of the employees of Quark's. Alongside a Bolian woman they were almost the only guests in the establishment. ( ) List of Pakleds ;Named: *Grebnedlog *Reginod ;Unnamed: *Unnamed Pakleds Appendices Appearances * ** **''A person wearing a Pakled costume can be seen in the bar on Ronara Prime in , however, he lacks the unique Pakled facial features.'' * DS9 (background extras): ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background In the original script for , the android B-4 was taken from his homeworld by the Pakleds. He was ultimately deemed useless and was traded to the Bolians. Apocrypha A ship of Pakleds was featured on the PC game Star Trek: Klingon, in which Gowron coaxed the Pakled captain to come over to his ship to explain why he could not come over to his ship. In Star Trek Online, Pakleds are a playable race for Starfleet, which may indicate they have become a member of the Federation. Visually, the Pakleds are a lot less bulky than in Star Trek canon. External link * de:Pakled es:Pakleds nl:Pakled Category:Species